Green Shadow
200px |class = Mega-Grow |class2 = Smarty |signature superpower = Precision Blast |superpowers = Big Chill Whirlwind Embiggen |flavor text = Little known fact: When she takes off the cape and mask, she goes by the name Penelopea.}} Green Shadow, also known as Penelopea through secret identity, is the plant hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes who leads the and plants against the zombies. Green Shadow's signature superpower is Precision Blast, where she fires a big pea down the middle lane, dealing 5 damage to the zombie or zombie hero it impacts. She is the hero version of a Peashooter (PvZH). Origins Green Shadow, like the rest of the peashooter family, is based on the Pisum sativum, commonly known as the pea. She bares a resemblance to Raven from Teen Titans, Green Arrow, or The Shadow, all of which are from the Detective Comics franchise. Her description may have referenced Penelope, the wife of a legendary king, Odysseus, and she is known to be faithful and a devised trickster (which may be an indication to her class). Her name is a portmanteau of "green" and "shadow," which could be a reference to how she may be based on Green Arrow and The Shadow. The green bit also refers to how she's green, and the shadow bit refers to how she has a cloak, and appears and disappears, like a shadow. and how Her alternate alias is a portmanteau of "Penelope," a feminine name with Greek origins, and "pea," the plant she is based on. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Precision Blast - Attack for 5 damage in the middle lane. **'Other:' ***Big Chill ***Whirlwind ***Embiggen *'Boss Fights:' **Zombie Mission 01: Battle at the BBQ **Zombie Mission 20: A Shadow Falls **Zombie Mission 29: Shadow of the Peashooter **Zombie Mission 31: The Sack of Seedling City * 'Battle Area: '''Roof Hero description ''Little known fact: When she takes off the cape and mask, she goes by the name Penelopea. Strategies With :See also: Precision Blast Green Shadow is a decent hero. Her class makes her a very versatile hero when it comes to tricks and useful cards. She has access to almost all plants, and so they should be used with , especially and Skyshooter, as they can make use of a wide variety of strategies including peashooting plants. Judging from her ability and description, she can be a good mid-lane destroyer if played well, using powerful plants or self-boosting like Muscle Sprout and with Torchwood in the middle lane while Precision Blast is still kept in mid-late game can be a devastating strategy. Precision Blast also leads to many tactics during a match, as the zombie hero may never know when Green Shadow has this card, and might start placing zombies in the middle lane to protect against it. Her available superpowers tend to have basic usages. Although Big Chill has where it goes for Green Shadow, as it gives the player an extra card while ideally freezing the zombie, making it a slightly better copy of and a better superpower for practical use. Embiggen and Whirlwind, on the other hand, are mostly used as niches to provide extra strength and health or to get rid of a dangerously buffed zombie that is in play. Embiggen increases a plant's potential by +2 /+2 , making this useful for weaker plants, especially , to at the least survive from incoming attacks or tricks like Rocket Science or Rolling Stone, and dealing more damage dealt to the opposing side. Whirlwind, while it can be a bungle at times, can be used to bounce zombies that can threat your team. Be careful when using Whirlwind when the field is filled with zombies, especially if a zombie such as is around, as it may bounce you the wrong zombie and, unless otherwise was received from a fully charged Super-Block Meter, costs you 1 . The most recommended deck to use is with Green Shadow's "Snowdrop Freeze combo." Use the Snowdrop along with cards such as Iceberg Lettuce, , and Big Chill allow the Snowdrop to get stronger while also preventing zombies from attacking. Winter Squash can also take out frozen zombies. Green Shadow also has access to stat boosting abilities from the Mega-Grow side, such as Fertilize or to make it even stronger. Grow-Shroom is also a good addition to your deck, as you can give another fighter a stat boost while you also defend that lane. However, while this card combination might seem strong, remember to have some other options if the "Snowdrop Freeze combo" does not do its job. A -themed deck-themed mainly consist on Admiral Navy Beans and a Black-Eyed Pea + Torchwood combo works out pretty well if guarded correctly. As the Admiral Navy Bean does 2 extra damage to the zombie hero when any bean plants are played on the field, and the Black-Eyed Pea makes the opposing hero think twice when using tricks and can benefit from the Torchwood boost. Other beans such as the Bean Counter and the Jumping Bean are good supporting cards. The Bean Counter gives 2 extra damage to the zombie hero when an Admiral Navy Bean is on the field, gains you two extra beans which are Weenie Beanies which also benefits the Admiral Navy Bean, and gains buffs when a bean is played. While the Jumping Bean bounces a zombie that can potentially threat your play. While these combos prove to be dangerous if played correctly, keep in mind that these combos require the player to use a lot of their cards in their hand, which may lead to the player holding less than two cards, preventing the user from being able to defend him/herself. However, to counteract this, have Flourish in your deck so you can receive extra cards if you are low on them. The only issue is that she lacks ways to instantly destroy zombies. Since she does not use , Lawnmower, Doom-Shroom, her only way to deal with powerful zombies is to buff plants and fight fire with fire. Gallery Trivia *Her description references how many superheroes hide their true identity. **It also refers to her name both during development and in the code. *She is the first and only non-elemental female Peashooter in the series, based on her flavor text. **She is also the fourth female peashooter based on their flavor text, the others being Flaming Pea, Ice Queen Pea and Fire Peashooter. *Green Shadow is the only hero which has no defined battle style because she is used as a tutorial for the zombie side in the first level. **However, , who was used for the tutorial of the game as a whole has a defined battle style while Green Shadow does not. ***But according to Green Shadow's flavor text, it may be depicted that she likes to control the middle lane for as long as possible. *When Green Shadow manages to land Precision Blast on the opposing enemy zombie hero, she apparently does her pose when an attack over 4 is dealt to the opposing zombie hero. *She is one of two plant heroes with a different battle theme. Her theme is a slightly altered version of /Captain Combustibles' theme, namely with different instruments used. **The other hero is Spudow. *She is the only female plant hero that does not lead the Solar class. *Green Shadow is seen unhooded in the comic that appears when the player unlocks the hero Neptuna. *She is the only plant hero which has a real name. *She is the only plant hero who showed up in another plant hero's Introducing comic strip (Solar Flare's). See also *Precision Blast *Peashooter (PvZH) Category:Peashooting plants Category:Mega-Grow Heroes Category:Smarty Heroes Category:Plant Heroes